A heart worth mining
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: Kristoff Bjorgman is a barista with a fetish for ice. Anna Arendelle is the daughter of a wealthy businessman. He's built his whole world around ice, but she comes crashing in and tearing it down. And odd enough, he's okay with it. Because her heart is definitely worth melting for. Kristanna! Modern AU set in NY (hiatus)
1. Prologue

**A/N's note:**

**guys it's summeeer~ *sings* which means I've got more time to dedicate for fanfic writing. ;3 And now, here's my latest Kristanna story and I promise this time I'm going to do better with this and I'll try to update more often. Hope you enjoy~ Don't forget to R&R**

* * *

Prologue:

"_New York is currently __under a blizzard warning. Heavy snow and wind gusts up to 45 mph could reduce visibility to nearly zero and make travel "nearly impossible," the National Weather Service said early this morning. It would be advised to stay out of the storm and keep cozy at—"_

Kristoff clicked the filthy rickety-rackety radio off that barely even had battery to keep playing. He dusts the filth from his fingers off on his denim jeans, before placing his elbows back down on the counter to rest. He glances out the window, watching the snowstorm bellow by just outside. It was hard to look out beyond the fogged up screen, all he could see was harsh snow pouring down, mercilessly freezing everything at its wake. Plus, the evening darkness made it harder to visibly see outside.

"Of course," he whispered to himself sarcastically. "What kind of mad person would be out on a weather like this?"

It's Christmas Eve, and it looks like Jack Frost is putting his mad skills to the test. And thanks to the weather, it looks like Kristoff was stuck in his shop for the whole evening. There's probably ten feet of snow outside, and Kristoff was a big man. He knows the moment he steps into the snow, he'd just sink in and vanish before anyone even gets to notice him. Good thing he packed an extra shirt, a blanket, and a jacket in a duffle bag in case he wouldn't be able to get out the verge of the maddening storm. And one thing made him content; he was right.

He did feel bad that his best friend, Sven (AKA a brown Labrador retriever), had to spend the holidays alone in his apartment. But it was another good thing that he left the heater open for Sven and he left his food bowl with unlimited carrot-flavored dog food and water. He must be slacked on the couch right now, watching TV and switching the channel every once in a while with his mucky paws. Yep, double luck.

Kristoff sighs heavily as he adjusts his seat in front of the counter and stretches, the knots in his broad shoulders loosening. Today had actually been one of _those_ days, business didn't run smoothly as he expected it to be. Some old man shouted at him earlier while he was carrying goods to his shop when he unexpectedly bumped into him, telling him to watch out and be more cautious (or something like that). He really couldn't care less. A businesswoman stormed out his shop, complaining something about why on earth would he sell _iced_ coffees in winter. _In_ winter. Well if she'd look at the name of his friggin' coffee shop she'd understand.

_Reindeers Iced Coffees,_ and yes, the sign is proudly plastered outside his store, Kristoff was quite pleased with it. He had personally painted his shop's name on rough plywood he found lying around trash next to his store, and a comical looking reindeer drawn next to it. Loose nails keeping it at its place on the rooftop.

A loud _bang_ startles the blonde, nearly spilling the coffee in hand.

_Reindeers Iced Coffees _the sign read, displayed outside the window.

Wait, scratch that. _Had _been hanging outside his store. He decides he'd put it back on top the very moment the storm stops.

He relaxes, shoulders deflating back into his stool as he took a sip from his drink. It's not like Kristoff liked celebrating Christmas, or he even liked the idea of Christmas, but something about the evening felt… dull.

Yes, he's cozied up in his store with the right temperature to keep him warm. He has his favorite drink in his hand, brewed Espresso. With an aromatic scent of coffee beans in the warm air, but he did like his coffee cold. He doesn't know why, but Kristoff couldn't deny. He has this weird, very weird, fetish for ice.

Yep, ice. He remembers it like in the back of his head, he's been molded in the field of ice. He remembers someone he once called papa that brought him to ice harvesting trips when he was a wee lad, exposing him to the frigid temperature and the slick beauty of ice. He's been surrounded by big, gruff men trying to make ice out for a living, and it gave hope in his heart that he, Kristoff Bjorgman, would successfully be like them when he grew up.

Well, he's here but without the _successful_ part yet.

His muscles have been flexed from hard days work, his physique has grown quite rough like his old men. If they saw him now, he knew they'd be beaming with pride.

He remembers when he finally came to the city in his late teens, he remembers playing for his Middle School's team in hockey, The South West Weasels. He's been put to the test and pushed to the limit by their couch, in which he and his teammates called under the codename: The Duke. His middle school life had been turned into living hell because of the old man, Kristoff learned that he should never judge someone by looks. The Duke was small, scrawny, and barely had body fat in his body to keep moving. Kristoff literally thought he was a walking twig back then. But when he trained him, he trained him _hard_. He made poor Kristoff do over 500 push ups every time he messed up carrying the supplies for the game, he made him jog around the campus each time he'd say the wrong answer on his pop up quizzes about hockey. He literally almost made Kristoff choke on a hockey puck when Kristoff missed the goal, making their team lose their biggest game yet.

Kristoff laughed to himself in the memory of it, shaking his head lightly. But it was also thanks to the old man that he learned the importance of hard work, and he was thankful.

One of Kristoff's hobbies also included skiing, ice skating (whenever he gets the chance), and ice sculpting. He likes grazing his calloused hand over the surface of ice, creating all kinds of wonders from mere blocks of ice.

And yes, he literally built his whole world around ice. And now that he's entering college, he doesn't even think of stopping with his intentions. He's finishing his high school year by next year, hopefully. And he's thinking of taking up business at CGI U down the street. He's dreamt for so long of putting up his own shop (well, he actually already did), but not like this. He wants tantalizing chandeliers sculpted perfectly in ice atop the ceiling. Cotton fabric and cushioned sofas that could tempt anyone to sit and have a rest. Crystal clear counter that'll persuade his customers to buy more. And a strong aroma of caffeine in the air, greeting everyone and anyone that enters his store, with him, most definitely at the counter, a big sheepish smile on his face.

But alas, it all just seems to be a dream.

Kristoff glanced at his shop, cupping his cheeks in calloused hands as disappointment stirred within his insides. His counter broken and nearly split in half, a creaking door, dusty shelves displaying all kinds of coffee brands, old wooden chairs and tables mindlessly looking unattractive no matter how many times he painted flowers and smiley faces on its rough surface. Really, it wasn't his best work yet. He barely even had a penny left to his name.

But there are other things Kristoff is proud of (not all of 'em is about ice). Like the fact that he has the bestest friend in the world, Sven. His brown Labrador retriever, always there by Kristoff's side. Well, his _only_ friend in fact. Kristoff wasn't sociable, he refused partying out with his high school friends, or getting the chance to befriend his teammates from hockey back in middle school, he has more to tend to. Like feeding Sven with healthy carrots, and running his coffee shop business from going bankrupt, and getting ready for college, and ice sculpting, and ice skating, and—

He snaps out from his train of thoughts the moment the bell at his doorstep rang and to the sound of the door slamming with a loud '_thud'_.

His eyes immediately shot open to stare at the girl before him.

She wore a lime-green dress completely frozen from the storm outside, skirt sticking out of its gracefulness. She turns to the counter.

Her teal eyes stared back to meet his brown orbs, cheeks rosy from the cold air. Alabaster skin sprinkled with freckles, button nose, and strawberry blonde hair tied into a firm bun atop her head. Her petite body was shaking badly, she wasn't looking good in such a state. Her teeth are clattering, and it's all that could be heard in the room, with him left to stare in silence at her, bewildered. She starts walking towards him the moment she notices.

"Cold!" she squeaks as she takes small, careful steps towards him, doll shoes creaking on the surface of his shop. "Cold, cold, cold, cold!"

The moment she reaches him, she triumphantly smiles and places her small hands on the counter. "Hi."

"Hey?" he gives her a quizzical look, eyes flicking up and down her body, trying to think of a logical reason why on earth a neatly dressed girl would be walking in the middle of a blizzard and entering his shop out of nowhere. "Well, you look… cold."

She laughs lightly, her laughter filling the warm air of his shop. "Funny, most guys who try to flirt with me usually tell me I look hot, or pretty, or cute but you just—wow."

"I'm not flirting," he deadpans as he stirs his coffee in his hands. "But really, you look cold."

"Kind of looking for a little sanctuary after going through bloody hell out there," she motions for the window. "So, um, coffee? Hot maybe, I'd like that. Hot coffee right now would be very nice."

His eyes twitched, eyes still refusing to break contact with her teal eyes. "Sorry," he barely says out. "But I don't sell hot coffee."

"What?" She says, pupils dilating the moment she hears his words. "But, this place is a coffee shop, right?"

"Yep."

"And you don't sell hot coffee?"

"Sorry," he puffs out a breath as he nervously ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He felt a heavy lump in his chest, and he swore it was guilt. For some odd reason, he didn't want to look up at the girl standing before him with pouting lips and big round eyes begging him to say that he _has_ hot coffee in his menu. "If you look out the window, you'll see a sign saying Reindeers Iced Coffee, thus, this shop specializes in iced coffees only. Sorry," he repeats as he points out the window, her head following his direction.

"Oh," she squeaked, disappointment in her tone. Just when she was warming up to the heater, she starts walking towards the door again. "Guess I'll just have to find some other place, huh," she holds her hands out for the doorknob, but Kristoff simply couldn't watch anymore.

"Wait! Wait!" he called out the moment she twists the knob, jumping out his seat to actually make her stay. "I," he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, immediately looking towards a different direction. He feels his face flush for no reason in particular, or so he believes. "…think I can make an exception."

She turns back, a spark of hope in her teal eyes. "You can?"

"Grab a seat," he suggests as he began to set the ingredients behind the counter. The strawberry blonde began to happily skip towards him and sat at a stool, elbows prompted at the counter.

Kristoff got up to wrap a pink apron around his waist he grabbed from rack next to the window, from where it seemed like the storm was lighting up a little. And as he worked his stubby fingers along tying a knot behind his back, he hears giggling erupt from the room.

He turns to see the girl puffing her flushed cheeks by the counter, clearly holding back laughter.

"What? Never saw someone in an apron before?"

Startled, she clears her throat. "N-no. Let alone a man… in a pink one."

He shakes his head and goes back to work.

She thrums slick fingers at the surface of the counter as she watched him work his magic. Eyeing him, she noticed how much bigger his physique was compared to hers. Maybe he liked working out a lot? He had really unruly hair, guessing he didn't really clean up much. His face was flushed red, maybe from the steam, or the cold, or maybe even both.

"There you go," he said as he placed a hot mug down on the counter. "Enjoy."

She stared at the cup before her, he finished sooner that she expected. Or she really just let her train of thoughts get the better of her. She cradles the mug and takes a sip.

Immediately, her insides are all warmed up. The feeling of the cold no longer bothered her. She sighs in relief.

"This is amazing," she croaks out to see the blonde barista watching her enjoy her drink. "Chocolate?"

"Yep, with the best creamer in town."

"I looove chocolate!" she smiles at him with her thin lips and pink lipstick.

"I knew you would," he laughs as he grabbed the stool behind him, now face to face with his customer – or new friend. "That's actually the first – you're the first."

"The first…?" she asks, voice trailing off.

"The first person I've ever made hot chocolate for. I usually ignore customers who complain why I don't have anything hot on my menu, but you're the first person I've acknowledged hot chocolate as a request."

"Got a fetish for cold stuff or something?" she laughs lightly before she looks up to him with her big round eyes again, long lashes batting up to him. "But really, thank you."

"Anytime, feisty pants," he gives her a cheeky grin.

"I've got a name, just so you know," her slick fingers wrap along the mug, still begging for heat. "I'm Anna, and you?"

"Kristoff," he notices her, still slightly shivering from the frigid temperature. He couldn't care less about his introduction. "Still cold?"

"A little."

He takes his jacket off, and began to wrap it along her petite body. Her eyes widens in surprise. "Ah! No! You really don't have to!"

"I insist. S'okay with me."

"But then you'll get cold."

"I'm used to it anyway," he reassures her. She does notice how his lips were slightly chapped from the cold, maybe he did really like working around the cold. Anna's cheeks flush red, she's getting so much from a man she had just met.

"…Thank you." she says again, feeling the warmth from his shop and the warmth from his jacket envelop her skin.

Without even noticing, they've been staring for quite awhile. And the moment they notice, Kristoff desperately tries to change the subject.

"So!" he said, running stubby fingers through his hair. "This really isn't the best weather for Christmas eve, huh?"

"Yeah!" she squeaks as she pushed her bangs out of the way. "It really isn't the best especially on Christmas E—"

She stops dead on her words as her mouth hung open.

"What's up?" The blonde barista asks. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Anna said as she cupped her cheeks. "No, no, no, no, no! I can't believe I actually forgot!"

She then began scrambling in her purse before leaving a bill on his counter as she jumped off her seat and began rushing towards the door, unbeknownst to her his jacket is still wrapped along her.

"I got to go! Thanks for everything Kristoffer!" she waves back at him awkwardly, a shy smile on her face. "Merry Christmas!"

Kristoff stares with wide eyes at the open door of his shop, the cold chill of the winter air rushing inside as he wonders if he'd ever meet her again. He looks down on the mug she drank from, sadly poking at it.

"…It's _Kristoff_."

* * *

**So, this is where this AU is set in:**

**Kristoff is a barista, he likes everything with ice in it. He's going to take business in college. Anna is going to take up mass communication in college (not sure about this one yet) and she's also kinda like a celebrity because of her part time job as a model (Kristoff doesn't know yet). Elsa is also taking business in college, and she's three years older than Anna. Hans is going to appear in the story, maybe a little later. This story is set in NY, I'm going to think a lot more on this story.**

**And oh yeah, this story is parallel to my Jelsa fic, My Boyfriend is a Winter fox. Both stories happen in the same world, but this one is focused on Kristanna while the other one is Jelsa. if you're a Jelsa fan, you can check it out if you want.**

**I hope you enjoyed, english really isn't my native language. but I'll try my best! **

**Don't forget to review! Till next time, bros!**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Anna, AKA Feisty pants

**oh my glob, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story. ;w; hope you guys enjoy this new chapter too~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Anna, AKA Feisty Pants

Anna sprints through the hallways with all her might, pushing her legs to the limit as if her life depended on it as sweat beaded from her skin. She's trying to get away from the senior she accidentally hit on the face just a few moments ago. Well, he couldn't blame her. She was listening to her latest favorite song, Counting Stars by One Republic.

And it was her _jam_.

She had her earphones plugged in as she was karate chopping in mid air while singing in her rather _loud_ voice in the middle of the hallways today, continuously head banging when it came to her favorite part. She's living in a completely different world, ignoring the eyes of those who stared in the hallways, completely oblivious. And when it came to the high-pitched part she couldn't help but throw her arms out as if to embrace an imagined crowd in front of her as lights flashed in all the ways to create a grand finale. And it was all in her head.

S_mack._

Went her hand. She turned to find that she had hit a senior's fairly handsome face. She quickly withdrew her hand and unplugged her earphones from her ear as her face twisted in grimace.

"S-sorry! I didn't see you, really!" blurting out an apology. The senior turned to her and glared, her body froze almost instantly. "I—me, I gotta go. I've got classes to go to so, um—bye!"

And now she's sprinting down the hallway trying to get away before she gets her guts squeezed out. And she was positively sure she liked her guts _in_.

As she came to a halt, hunching over to rest her hands on her knees as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Close," she whispered to herself. "Too close _and_ scary."

She came to the conclusion that it wasn't healthy listening to music while at school.

After her short marathon run, Anna gathered her paper works and began to walk by the halls more calmly than before. And in the middle of the crowd, she sees a face that's most familiar to her. His blonde hair was easy to spot in the crowd, as well as his tall structure. He really does stand out in the crowd. He stood in front of his locker as he loaded his bag with books he would need for his next subject. A mischievous smile forms in her delicate lips as she thinks of something to scare the wits out of him.

Anna sneaks behind him as she quietly drops the stacks of papers she was holding nearby her feet. She then crouches down and pounces at him, like a tigress prying at her prey. Her legs wrapping around his waists and arms clutching at his neck. The blonde man nearly falls back in surprise as he staggers back out of balance.

"Aha!" she laughs as her head fell back as she continuously clung to him.

"Anna!" he laughs, choking slightly as her arms blocked his airway. He takes hold of her arm as she releases him from her grasps, a smile on her face as designer shoes click to the ground.

"Did I scare you?" she asks innocently, eyes fluttering up to him.

"Nope, more like nearly choked to death," he replies sarcastically as he rubs at his neck. She giggles as she lightly punches his arm.

Yes, the same barista she met the fateful night of Christmas Eve, Kristoff Bjorgman. They met at the first day of school when they've entered college, in which Anna called out to him in the middle of the crowd as soon as she realized it was him. At first she mispronounces his name as she called him 'Christopher', to which he shook his head and rubbed his temple and states his correct name. She then clasps her hands together and says her apologies that time, and right after that she pulled out the jacket he owned from her backpack, returning it to him with a gleeful smile. At that time, Kristoff was astonished. Most people would probably forget about it, but she didn't. And at that, a wonderful friendship blossomed. And it's been two years and two months since then.

Anna enjoys Kristoff's company greatly, and the same goes for Kristoff. Though the two are somewhat opposites, they've learned to set their differences aside through the course of time.

As he snapped out of his thoughts as he glances down to her feet, he sees loads of paper work meaning to be carried.

"Are those yours? Been working on Ms. Parr's essay too, huh?"

"Yeah," she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ears. Her auburn hair haphazardly tied in two loose braids, her green shirt really complementing on the crisp weather of the day. Torn jeans that clung tightly to the muscles of her legs wasn't something Kristoff was used to seeing on Anna, she usually wore miniskirts revealing her short legs and fair skin.

"Need help?"

She rolls her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. She bends down and gathers the paper in her arms. "Nope!" she chirps and winks at him. "I've got this."

Kristoff knew Anna that she was the most independent person he's ever met, she was the least person in the world in need of help. He smiles back at her as he cocks his brow. He then turns to his locker and pulls out over a hundred paged report and puts it atop of the papers Anna was holding.

"Hey!" she protests, her feet beginning to wobble at the weight of paper she could no longer hold onto for far too long. She perks her head up to be able to see, the height of the stack of papers had blocked her way of sight. She sees Kristoff over the mountain of papers, laughing his head off.

"Well, feisty pants, since you're _so _independent and is entirely in no need of my help, feel free to carry all that report you asked me to print last night for Ms. Parr's class," he says with a smug smirk as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans on his locker as he watches Anna's helpless state.

She bites her lower lip her brows furrowed as a sweat runs down her forehead. She sighs as she gives up. "Okay! Help."

"Nuh-uh, magic word?" he was liking this game. She rolls her eyes at him and complies.

"Please," she whimpers as her knees tremble and her body wriggles from the weight of the paper, her petite body surely couldn't carry so much. Just as her body was about to give up on her, Kristoff takes the whole load and begins walking towards their next class as he laughs.

"You're hopeless."

"And you're a meanie," she pouts and looking away from him. Anna wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead, deep inside she was thankful that the whole load was taken off her shoulders. She glances back at Kristoff, his smile never wavered from his face. He chuckles as she smacked him lightly. "You're a meanie-bo-beanie."

"You're so poetic, I might cry," he said amusing himself with Anna who tried to keep up with his pace from behind.

"I'm not poetic. I'm a rapper. Best in NY, Kristoff."

"I doubt it," he said trying to hold back the laughter that was erupting from his lips. "Who are you? Rap god Anna Banana?"

Anna cupped her hands around her mouth as she turned to Kristoff, karate chopping with her free hand as they continued to walk. She started making absurd noises like _weekie weekie woo. _And the moment she does, Kristoff roared in laughter.

"Yo! My name is Anna Banana,

I love wearing sick bandanas

I didn't come from Montana,

But I came from—wait. Montana doesn't rhyme with Arendal."

Kristoff's laughter came out muffled and started to tickle his throat, it took all efforts not to drop her paper works. "Oh god, Anna. Since when did you become a rap genius?"

She gives him a cheeky grin, happily skipping alongside him. "Always have, you just failed to see because of my awkwardness. It's a miracle I didn't actually slur any words or stumble on any of it."

He caught a glimpse of her from the stacks of papers he was holding, a smile had formed on her thin lips. Who knew that this woman – this genius could be so wonderfully beautiful. Kristoff couldn't deny. Even though Anna had got to be one of the most popular girls in school, with fans having their own little fans club of her, men swooning each time Anna and her sister, Elsa passed by. This was exactly the reason why Kristoff had issues whether he should continue hanging out with Anna because she was a star. A model, a celebrity in school. Him? A complete nobody.

But it didn't stop Anna from sticking to him, she insisted before that everything was fine. And that their friendship is all that mattered.

As the view of their next class came into view, someone else had hugged Anna by her neck from behind.

"Anna!" the friendly voice cooed. "Long weekend, I missed you!"

"Punzie," she smiled back at her the moment the blonde released her from her grasps as the two of them turned to her. A girl with blonde hair that was up to her waist had her cheeks splattered with dried paint, paintbrushes and pencils sticking out the satchel that was slung on her shoulder. "I missed you too, but gosh Rapunzel it's only been two days."

"You can't blame me, I've got the Anna fever. I just missed squishing those cheeks!" she said as she threw her hands out towards Anna to pinch her soft rosy cheeks.

"Don't squwish mwe with yow greasy hands!" Anna slurred as the blonde continues to play with her delicate face.

"No worries, I'll have enough time to clean up at Ms. Parr's class."

"Den ye'll get screamed at, as always," a voice hovered behind the two girls, Kristoff watching from a distance. A Scott with red naturally curly hair erupting from her head came up from behind them as she prompts her elbows on Rapunzel's shoulders. "What abou' me? Ya'll missed me too, right?"

"Absolutely," Anna said as she spread her arms out towards the girl with a heavy Scottish accent as if wanting a hug. The redhead makes a face of grimace.

"Blech, I'm kidding, 'k? I see ya'll almos every single day, how ked I miss ye? And Anna, stop with the mushy stuff," she said as she slung her backpack behind her and began stomping towards the door.

"Wait, Merida!" Anna called out to her. "I was kidding, okay?"

"Doubt it!"

"Swear to gods and gods behold!"

"Hah! Gods behold nasty things in da face of the earth, nothing can bae trusted!"

"But that's why chocolate exists, Mer!" Anna insisted as her voice came muffled as the door behind them shut. Rapunzel turned to Kristoff, shrugging.

"Mondays are always so interesting."

"Especially in the U," Kristoff smiled as he began to walk towards the door Rapunzel opening it for him as his hands were currently occupied. The moment they step in, they were immediately greeted by one of the very famous smiles of Rapunzel's boyfriend, Flynn Rider AKA Eugene Fitzherbert's smolder as he slung his arm around her neck.

"Sup, babe," he said in a rather husky tone as he pressed a kiss behind her ear. Rapunzel blushed almost immediately.

"Eugene, not now. Um, please?"

"Yes, please. Anywhere but here," a voice perked across them. Hiccup Haddock sat nonchalantly back at his desk as he turned the page of the book he was reading at hand, refusing to look up at the couple. "Class is about to start. You wouldn't want Ms. Parr's walking in on you kissing now, would you?"

"Put a sock in it, Haddock," Flynn fisted at the brunette's table. "You're just jealous cuz' the pretty blonde at PE wouldn't even acknowledge your name. Especially when you tried asking her out on a date. Now what was her name again? Hm…" his voice trailed off, teasingly. "Ah, Astrid Hofferson was it?"

Hiccup's eye twitched. Flynn had just hit a nerve. "Wow is this book amazing," he tried his best efforts to completely ignore the smolder-faced goofus in front of him.

Rapunzel came in between them, muttering what seemed like reasons for the two to make up at once. Kristoff shrugged at them as he turned to place Anna's paper works at her desk. He had surrounded himself with very odd groups of people, in which Anna had actually added him into. Above all, Anna's company was what he enjoyed most.

Anna was tapping away at her phone, her nose scrunched up in annoyance. Eyebrows furrowed in aggravation as sweat beaded from her forehead, concentrating really hard on the screen of her phone.

_Cute_. Kristoff thought in his head. A small smile formed in his lips as he watched the strawberry blonde play with her phone.

"What'cha doin?"

The moment he asks, she flips, growling in annoyance. "Kriiiistoooooff!" she screeched. Kristoff's face twisted in worry as he stared at her in disbelief, leaning in for any signs of harm he had done to her.

"W-what is it? I—I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Are you hurt? What exactly did I—"

"You made me lose my game," she pouted at him. Kristoff blinked at her.

Once.

Twice.

And for the third time.

"Wait, what?" he shook his head disbelievingly. "I made you what exactly?"

"I was about to beat my high score in Iron Pants, then you just had to ask what I was doing!" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I might never have the chance of beating Elsa's score!"

"What is her high score?"

"Three," she blurted out so innocently. Kristoff's jaw dropped open before laughter had completely engulfed him once more.

"You're meaning to tell me Elsa's high score is three?" he said, rubbing his temples. "And yours is…?"

"One. I have the burning determination to beat her high score. Do not underestimate me, Kristoff Bjorgman. Do not." She warns. And with that, Kristoff snatched the phone from her hands.

"Well then, feisty pants. Watch and learn from a real expert," he turned back to the phone and began tapping away. Anna's patience only lasted for about ten seconds before she snatched her phone away from his calloused hands. Her mouth dropped open the moment she saw the results.

"Fif… fif…" she choked as she stared at him in disbelief. "Fifteen?!"

"I could've done better if you hadn't snatched it away," he said ever so proudly. Anna fell back on her chair, crying comically in defeat.

"I couldn't even barely make it thorough those wooden blocks!" she said as she covered her face with her arm, the other dramatically appeased in the air.

"Oh I am good."

Before she could cry out in protest once more, her phone came with a harsh buzz. Turning to blink at the screen, she answered whoever was calling.

Kristoff wasn't listening. Or eavesdropping. But he was watching her face, the small features in her beautiful face. His mind wonders off as he watches her, talking, babbling on the phone going on about something that he believed that it was something involving work – her modeling. She's smiling so calmly at the phone, looking out the distance. He cups his cheeks in hand, completely lost in Anna's eyes.

Who knew someone who's a pure and delicate beauty had gone through such a severe heartbreak?

From Hans.

Hans Isles. Just the reminder and the thought of his name made Kristoff's blood sizzle beneath his skin, feeling anger stirring in his gut. He remembers the fake smile Hans plastered in his face, the scent of expensive perfume on him, and those sideburns he simply _hated_. Clenching his fists as the memory of it comes back to him.

Fateful night of Valentines day, Anna had come crashing into his apartment choking in snot and drowning in her own tears. Her boyfriend Hans of just a month had cheated on her, making out with a bleach blonde in the nearby plaza. Kristoff never knew why Hans had used Anna, maybe because of her popularity, or the fact that she was the daughter of a wealthy businessman, or that she was simply beautiful, or maybe he wanted to feel power over such a delicate flower like Anna, he doesn't know.

But one thing was for sure, he was thankful everything between the two was over and that his brothers sent him back to study across the globe because of his wrong doings.

The thing is, something else swirled within his gut. A little mixture of… jealousy.

He suddenly shakes his head violently to the thought of it.

_No. No, no, no, no, no, no. _Kristoff said to himself, calming himself. He was Anna Arendelle's best friend, that was his title. All he could do is watch from a distance, not wanting to hurt her fragile heart like the dick named Hans Isles. He's built a wall around his heart with a lock in it, he swore he would never want to hurt Anna, to see her cry anymore. With tears streaming down her electric blue eyes, her beautiful face twisted in grimace, pain creeping beneath her skin as love had destroyed her – broken her.

It was a miracle she's smiling now.

She's strong, he knows. But the only way to save her from a heartbreak was to seal his feelings away from her. Even down deep, deep down, Kristoff knew there was a tiny, growing, sizzling feeling for her he couldn't put a finger on. _A crush? Maybe. That's got to be it, right?_

His train of thoughts were cut the moment Anna began squealing in her seat, hands waving around her face while he jerked in his seat, startled.

"Saturday? Sure, I can check my sched," she said as she flipped through a small notebook. "Oh!" she suddenly chirped. "I can? Really?! This is great, sure I'll be there! – Oh, okay. Bye!" she said clicking her phone off then turning to Kristoff.

"I've just been invited to model for a really big product, I am so excited!" she squealed as she pumped a fist in the air before pointing a finger at Kristoff's face. Leaving him flabbergasted at what she was about to say. "And Kristoff? They said I could bring anyone I wanted to. They'll give us a free tour around the place, and I'm guessing it'd be rad! So, um, are you free? You know I could bring Elsa but I'm guessing she's too busy or Punzie or Mer along but... I kinda wanted _you_ to come with me."

The moment she says it, Kristoff realizes something he never had before.

Anna Arendelle was no sunshine beholding a beautiful sunset, she's a ray of sunshine peaking through the crevices of a dim room. She's no smooth surface on a mirror worth $5000 displayed in a mansion, she was a broken window glass in midnight on February. She was no game of Snake that'd need just few twists and turns and there'd be a prize to behold, she was a maze, a labyrinth waiting to be scavenged beneath sizzling folds. She falls from elegance with a bland thump, she usually apologizes for her awkward being – herself, her everything. All that she is. Simply, she was Anna. And he, Kristoff Bjorgman, was the flurry to her blizzard. And she's pulled him into her world, without a warning, without a second to think. Not a moment to reconsider if everything that he is, is worth it for her.

He smiles.

"Sure thing, feisty pants."

* * *

**world:**

**there's really a city in Norway called Arendal, and that's where the two sister's came from before NY. and their parents here died from a car accident (typical, i guess) leaving Elsa to take care of Anna and vowing to keep her safe from all harm. little insight on the characters, Merida DunBroch is a professional sportsman but her love for archery is everything to her. Rapunzel Corona (also Anna and Elsa's cousin) is an art major, with her boyfriend Flynn Rider. Hiccup Haddock is a scholar in their college, he's got a crush on Astrid Hofferson. i won't focus a lot on the other characters cuz this story is definitely all about kristanna ;3**

** And yeah, Hans and Anna broke up and i'm gonna focus a lot on how Kristoff and Anna's relationship blossoms more from just being best friends and eventually as lovers. so stay tuned!**

**sorry if this chapter had lots of explanations, i wanted to try a different style in writing. hope i didn't bore the wits out of you, you should be given a medal for reading through my mundane story. **

**PS, im looking for a beta to beta my stories since i suck at tenses and stuff. so if any of you know beta's who beta kristanna stories or if you're willing to beta my story, pleeease pm me!**

**anyway, thanks for the read~ don't forget to review it really gives me the motivation to keep writing ;w;**

**till next time, bros! *fist bumps***


	3. Chapter 2: A Freckled Dilemma

Chapter 2: A Freckled Dilemma

Kristoff was sprawled over the couch uncomfortably, forcing his eyes not to fall into a close as he hovers his hands over his mouth as a tired yawn erupts from his lips. It was still pretty early when the company called and said they needed Anna straight away, and now he's been dragged into another one of her crazy antics.

Glancing over to the two supermodels giggling at the corner, he gives them a tired look before looking back at the door of the dressing room. He doesn't know if the two blondes were checking him out, maybe it was just his imagination. But each time he did look over at them he'd hear stifling laughter and small giggles as they kept their eyes peeled at him.

He doesn't care, really. He wasn't even trying to impress any of them, though maybe he gained extra points in becoming captivating to women after showering today.

Kristoff wasn't a shower person but he knew he needed to look quite formal for the occasion today. Being invited into a big modeling company with fancy people with wacko fashion sense was something he definitely needed to clean up for. Especially for Anna.

He's been more cautious of his hygiene since he's been closer to Anna, putting on deodorant, showering daily, shaving off his stubble, and strictly no more sharing of carrots with Sven. Though a lot has changed since he's met Anna, he learned to cope up with everything as time passed by.

"_Stop laughing_!" a disembodied voice rang through the halls making Kristoff avert his gaze towards the voice.

"_I'm sorry I can't help it!_" Anna. Definitely Anna's voice. He hears her voice before it bursts into laughter again.

"_It's okay now—just, just don't smile too big or the lipstick will smudge all over again."_

"_Okay,_ I got this," finally Anna steps out of the dressing room.

Kristoff's jaw comes loose as he stares at her. Anna wore a maxi white-silvered dress, sheath tightly through her petite waist to show her now very noticeable curves. The skirt was woven with silver garments, frilled as its length drops to the floor and as she walked the rest of her skirt was dragging along. The sleeveless dress made her freckles more visible, as it was sprinkled all over her shoulder and face. Light make up that accented her dress. Anna's auburn hair was tied up into an elaborate bun, as Kristoff had remembered the way it was when he first saw her.

Simply, he was astonished by her beauty.

Anna suddenly blushes to Kristoff's uncomfortable stare.

"…does it look okay? The look you're giving seems to say it doesn't," she pouts at him. He snaps back to earth, jerking his head slightly in the process.

"Okay? I mean like, wow, really. You look amazing—really. Just…" Kristoff's face flushed immediately. "Wow."

Anna giggles.

"Thank you," she says in a sincere, light voice. Adjusting the beanie that muffled his blonde hair as he stood, his next words came raspy as he intended to.

"So, uh," clears throat. "What's up with the dress? It looks like you're getting married, or something."

She winces at the word _marriage_.

"Oh, they said I'm doing a commercial today. I've never really done a commercial at all to be honest. With the acting and everything… I usually just model and take shots."

"So," they begin walking across the hall guided by one of the director's assistants. "What's the commercial about? What'cha promoting?"

"Some skin product, skin cleanser actually. They said they needed someone with bright and soft skin and guess who they picked," she grins beamingly at him.

"You?"

"Yep," she says proudly before skipping around the hall giddily. "I'm just the gal for the job."

"Ms. Arendelle please don't skip your dress might rip!" the assistant called out.

_Riiiiiiippppp_

Went Anna's dress before falling flat on her face as she miscalculates her step.

"Anna are you okay?!" Kristoff asks in worry as he rushes towards her to help her up her feet, face plastered with worry.

"I-I think so," she said as her knees trembled from the aftermath of her fall.

"Very graceful."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Then… _bam_! You say your lines, got that?" the director elaborated as he looked up at Anna with hopeful eyes. She smiles.

"Yes, I'm ready. I-I think," stammering nervously as she fiddles with her fingers.

"Of course you're ready, you're a professional model after all," the director laughed heartedly as he rubs Anna's back in reassurance. "We'll shoot in five, get the cameras rolling and double check if there's any trouble with the set."

Anna nervously tucks a stray hair behind her ear as she glances back at Kristoff, looking for a trace of needing inspiration to go on.

He flashes her a smile and a thumbs up.

That was all she ever needed.

* * *

"No, no, no, no," the director shakes his head as his chest heaves from a heavy sigh. Rubbing his temple he looks back up at Anna.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll do it right this time I promise," she stumbles over her words, the corners of her eyes crinkling. She was nervous, pressured, and all at once her self-esteem was tumbling down a hill.

"We'll start again after ten minutes, Anna, take a break. Relax a bit, you're too tense," the director smiled soothingly at her. Thankfully the director understood Anna's shortcomings. Anna nods in response as she walked towards Kristoff in the corner of the room.

She slumps down on the couch beside him.

"This isn't how I planned things out, you know," she said as she crosses her legs and props her elbows on her knees and cups her cheeks fully. "This is a lot harder than I thought."

"S'okay. You'll get it, eventually," he smiled down at her. She mirrors his smile.

"I hope. Before the director kicks me out and gets a new model."

"He won't do that."

"He could."

"Anna, have a little faith," he rubs her back.

"Okay," she huffs in response like a petty child.

"You did do really great out there."

"Pish posh, Kristoff."

"I swear, really. It's a miracle you didn't tumble over your dress, you know," he laughs at the thought.

"Meanie," she pouts at him and jerks her head away.

"_Hey, don't you think she has too many freckles for the role?"_ a voice whispers nearby. Anna's body jolts straight up the moment she hears.

"_Yeah, and look at her legs. Isn't she short for the role? The director really should've picked someone taller without blotches in her skin. I mean—"_ pause. "_Look at her."_

It took all efforts for Anna not to look back at where the voice was coming from. Kristoff heard it too, immediately looking back at who it was. It was the two same models that were checking him out earlier.

They're at the far end of the room constantly eyeing Anna from behind and whispering the _rudest_ words Kristoff had heard in his whole life. Words against Anna. _Anna_.

"_Oh~ blotches. Look. Her skin tone is uneven. A real model wouldn't be like _that_. The director really should replace her."_

Anna's shaking. Not because the rooms air conditioning was too cold, nor was it because it was already in the middle of November, but the hurtful words had struck her in the heart. Knees together, palms fisted at her dress, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She takes a heavy breath and releases.

Kristoff's eyebrows knits up in worry, hoping that Anna hadn't took the words to heart. She's bottled up in a corner, mind foggy from the thought that she couldn't do one scene from the commercial because she's never done it before, and now two vixen women were throwing hateful words towards her. Her confidence had shattered into a million pieces, self-esteem completely forgotten, belief in herself totally lost from the thought that _she wasn't good enough for the role_.

Sniffles.

Kristoff's heart is breaking just from seeing her like this.

"Anna—no. D-don't cry. They're wrong, they don't know what you're worth they don't—"

"No," she chokes. Anna doesn't cry easily. The last time Kristoff saw Anna cry was when she broke up with Hans. And now she's just holding back her tears, like the strong trooper that she is. "They-they're right. I couldn't even do a simple scene. And yet I call myself a professional model. Actually, I don't e-even deserve to be called a model, Elsa just pushed me doing this because she said I needed to keep and shape and so that I have other extra curricular activities after scho-"

"_And look!"_ the voice perks behind them again. "_Even her back has freckles. It's like god molded her from freckles." _Wretched laughs.

Kristoff fists his hands.

"No, it's not simple," he says trying his best to ignore the two, trying to avoid a fight. "The reason they picked you is because you're a professional, they believe in _your_ talent."

"But I failed," she heaves.

"No, no you didn't," he takes her small hands in his, hoping to reassure her and sway her of her upset state. "I believe in you."

"_But her boyfriend is kinda cute,"_ one of them giggles. _"Too bad her girlfriend's too inexperienced, he should totally ditch her and maybe they should hire him for one of the shoots and—"_

"So what?!" Kristoff nearly screamed, though he tried his best to control the volume of his voice as he jolted up from his seat. Anna immediately turned to calm him, holding his wrists as she absentmindedly blinked away heavy tears from her eyes.

"K-Kristoff p-please don't—"

"No, it's not alright Anna," he said as he turned back to the two, now trembling in fear. "So what if she has blotches on her skin? What if she's too short? What if she has _too_ many freckles? I _love_ her freckles. And that what makes her beautiful. She doesn't try to impress anybody with long legs or try to look sexy because she's beautifully awkward just the way she is. And if you fail to see how hard she's trying and how she's just so determined to do everything she can even if she's having a hard time she does that because she doesn't want to disappoint _anybody_. Yeah, that's who she is. She's _Anna_. Just Anna."

He huffed at them before sitting back down, his blood boiling in anger though he had already burst all his thoughts towards the two women. Everyone at the set stared at them, as well as Anna's eyes were fixed at him.

She bit back her lower lip as she grazes her hands over his broad shoulders.

"Kristoff you didn't have to—"

"_You're_ _beautiful_," he said, looking at her with his chocolate eyes, truth in his words. Kristoff didn't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from, but he knew it was true. Anna's heart leapt from her chest, her face flushing red almost immediately. "And don't degrade yourself down with them. You know better, we know better. Remember that."

"I-I will," she stammers as she fists her hands on his shirt. "T-Thank you."

The corners of his lips curve into a smile.

"Very well said!" the director claps behind them before placing his hands on both of their shoulders and pulling them close towards each other. "You're correct, Anna's boyfriend, Anna is really beautiful just the way she is. Anna, darling, that's why I chose _you_. You and no other."

"Thank you," she smiles up at him, her tears washed away.

Kristoff blushes.

"And y-yeah she's not my girlfriend," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

The director gasps.

"Really? But I think the two of you have a really good chemistry you know Anna you really should start going out with this young man so manly with all those muscles and everything don't hold back just look at him he's—"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be shooting the next scene now?" Kristoff blurts, cutting the director from his rambling as he feels the blood rush to his face.

"Oh, correct again Anna's boyfriend!" Kristoff buries his face in his hands as the director had grown fond of him. "Sal, get the cameras rolling! Anna darling, are you ready for this? We'll just redo your make up and we'll start again, okay?"

Anna glances over at Kristoff, a small smile playing along his lips.

"Definitely," she said as she stood up, now ablaze with determination. After getting her make up redone Anna walks towards the set before flashing them thumbs up towards the director, signaling her _okay_.

"That's my girl," the director smiles. "Okay! In five,"

He began to count down. Kristoff's gaze was fixed on Anna, how her chest heaved up and down in slight nervousness, how she bit her lower lip, how she braced herself for the big scene to come.

"One."

Anna flashes the camera a heated look, her facial expression immediately changing from normal to a fierce emotional turmoil. Eyes sparking in for a stare, lips parted slightly as she grazes her hands from her upper body to her torso, planting it comfortably on her hip as she cocks it to the side. Anna was a completely different person now, she wasn't the kitten that was adorable, sweet, and awkward. Right now, she was a tigress. Kristoff notices an audible flick of her eye towards him, maybe it was just his imagination now as Anna smiles at the camera. He realizes something more about her.

Anna was a tigress and she had locked her eyes on her helpless prey: him.

* * *

"Things went better than expected!" Anna chirped, happily skipping about along the busy streets of New York with varieties of chocolates that she cradled in her arms. "And look! Not only did they pay well but they were also nice enough to give us one of a kind class of chocolates imported from Germany! This is amaaazing~"

"Tell me about it," Kristoff smiled as he walks beside Anna, coping up with her rush of bliss. "You did a really good job back there. And it's a good thing the director thought of punishing the two witches after what they said to you."

Anna stops in her tracks as she points a finger at him. "Kristoff, that isn't nice. Saying bad things towards people."

"_They_ were saying bad things towards you."

"Well, yeah. But you shouldn't wish bad things to happen towards them. Don't be like one of 'em," she said as she unwrapped a chocolate in tinfoil before shoving it up her mouth. "

"They already got what they deserved," he says as they continue to walk.

"Yeah, I guess," she said as she shyly ducks her head to look at her award, remembering the scene from earlier. "…and Kristoff?"

"Hm?"

"Did you really… mean what you said earlier?" she looks at him with hopeful eyes. The blonde blushes.

"I-I did. Why do you ask?" he stumbles over his words, still flabbergasted that he actually said all the words he did earlier.

"Thank you," she smiles, her freckled cheeks a tint of red. "I really needed that."

He smiles back as he adjusted his beanie. "Well yeah but if you keep on eating like that you'll lose your shape and Elsa won't be so happy about that."

"I won't," she laughed as she licks the chocolate off her fingers. "Which reminds me, it's still too early and I need a place to eat all of this. Staying at the apartment is a bore when Elsa's out tending with the company's needs."

"I'm heading to the apartment, gotta check if Sven hasn't caused any trouble with Oaken. I'm sure if he catches Sven gnawing on his underwear one more time we're definitely gonna get kicked out of the place."

"Great idea Kristoff!" she pats him on the back as he gives her a quizzical look.

"What'd I do?"

"To the apartment! I'm sure you don't mind that I visit your apartment, right?" she said as she turned to him with a smile. "I need to eat all of this before I get home, if Elsa sees me with chocolate again I swear she'll strangle me and lecture me about getting a diet."

"I do mind. Because I know you're going to make a mess," he crosses his arms over his broad chest.

"Aw, but I promise I won't make a mess! Please?" She flashes him puppy dog eyes, same old Anna again. He sighs in defeat.

"Okay but no shouting and—"

"Awesome! Let's go, let's go!" she cheered as she grabbed hold of his thick wrist and started dragging him across the street, people turning at the ruckus they were making.

Kristoff put his hands to his head, keeping the beanie over his head from falling off as he laughed at her actions. He's grown fond of her, everything about her. And he was glad she was back to her old self, self-esteem completely rebuilt.

"Wait up, Freckle face."

"But you love my freckles."

He laughs.

"I do."

* * *

**bc nobody dares say bad things towards anna when kristoff is around! NOBODY! ps this was kinda a filler chapter, i don't really intend to focus a lot on anna and kristoff's job, just their relationship.**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter, i hope they weren't ooc. ;( i'd like to say thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed! you give me so much inspiration to keep writing! **

**don't forget to review this chapter too, it gives me the motivation to keep writing~ **

**till next time bros!**


	4. Chapter 3: Ice is my life!

**another chapter of pure fluff. r&r please~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ice is my life!

"Don't be too loud, promise?"

Anna groans in response but obeys. "Promise."

Kristoff sighed as he turned back to unlatch the door and as he did, Anna suddenly pushed him off and kicked the door open, giving herself a warm welcome.

"Anna!"

"Love is an open dooooooor~!" she sang in a singsong voice as she began to skip inside his apartment arms swinging on her sides. Kristoff immediately rushed towards her, covering her mouth and muffling her breath with his fairly large hands.

"No singing!" he warned before glancing out the door and kicking it close. "I don't want Oaken to rant that I'm being too loud again!"

"But I like it loud!" she protested before plopping down his couch and setting both feet up the coffee table, neatly decorated with a pot of daisies in the center.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up feisty pants," he said as he brushed her foot off the coffee table. "This is fresh lacquer, seriously were you raised in a barn?"

"No," she said as she crosses her arms over her chest, turning to him. "I was raised in a mansion with an overly protective sister, that is."

"I know, but what's up with the cheesy song just now?" he said as he began walking towards the kitchen. Kristoff's apartment was smaller, compared to Anna's. Though Anna did stay in one of the most expensive apartment due to her title, she did find his apartment comfortable.

"Oh, it was my motto with Hans when we were—you know, that," she emphasized by clasping her hands together and twiddling both slim index fingers with one another. "Now we're—" splitting both fingers apart. "—this now. Well, you know the story. I just kind of remembered i—"

"He_eey_, how about some milk that'd go with your chocolate!" Kristoff thrusts up a cup of hot milk in both of Anna's hands, cutting her off with whatever she was going to say next. "You know, milk is the perfect combination that'd go with all those chocolate!" he plops down on the couch beside her. "You need milk for strong bones, plus it'd make you taller just look at you so small and petite you can really need a cup of—_omphff_!"

"You're blabbering, you dolt," she says with a raised eyebrow as she shoves her cup up his chest, cutting him.

She relaxes almost instantly as she cradles the cup in her hands, knowing that he's clearly avoiding the subject. She smiles reassuringly at him. She knew how much it affected Kristoff, being over protective over her, that is.

"Kristoff, it's okay. I've gotten over it a long time ago, really."

"Really?"

"_Really_," she takes a slow sip. "I'm fine. Always have been."

"I just don't want to reminisce bad memories from the past, you know that," he admits as Anna turns her head to fix her gaze at him, now blushing and running his fingers through his hair. "Especially with _him_."

It took a while before Anna gave him a response, silence in the air. He glances at her, seeing her face had twisted into grimace though soon relaxed. Sven jumps into the picture.

"Whoa, down boy," Kristoff brushed him off his jacket, not wanting it to get stained with his dog's saliva. Anna's eyes shone.

"Sven!" she cheered as the dog threw himself at her. "D'awww I missed you too!"

"He's really healthy, especially with all the carrots I feed him."

Anna gasped before turning to Sven. "Did the big mean barista torture you by feeding you all those monstrous orange sticks? It must've been horror, Sven. Don't worry, momma Anna is here now," she said in pouted lips, small cartoon voice as if talking to a child.

"Don't talk to him like that," he says, eyes twitching. "And he likes carrots, okay."

She pats the dog's head as she glances straight ahead of her before gasping.

"What?"

Anna suddenly stood, putting the cup atop the coffee table as she jumped towards the wall. Eyes wide with awe as she stared at the pictures that hung in the mundane colored walls of his apartment.

"Is this _you_?!"

"Y-yeah," he said, embarrassed. "Most of the pictures got lost when my old man and I kept moving from one place to another, that's all I could find."

"You look like your dad," she said turning to him to point at one of the photos. It was young Kristoff out in the field with his father, harvesting ice.

"Yeah, I guess. Most people say that, too. But I don't see the resemblance."

"Nonsense! Look, blonde, big nose, gruff, scary lookin', the only thing you need now Kristoff is a beard and voila! You're a complete duplicate of your old man," she says as she turns her head back at him, beaming.

"You _really_ had to emphasize on the nose and scary looking part, huh?"

"Of course," she trots back down the couch and sits next to him. Turning her head again, she sees stacks of trophies piled on top of the bookshelf. "Whoa, those all yours?"

"Yeah. You sure notice everything, huh?"

"Hard to unsee the things around your apartment, you know," she laughs, still eyeing his awards. "So, what made you win all those trophies?"

"Hockey, team leader back then. And some medals I won on some ice sculpting competitions and ice skates."

"Ice freak," she teased as she stuffed chocolate up her face, completely unladylike.

"Chocolate nut."

"It's better than nothing. Chocolate is made of love. Isn't that right, Sven~?" she said turning to his pet, sitting intently in front of her, clearly fond of the ginger.

"And has calories, in a few years you're gonna end up in an apartment with 39 cats while you're slumped back on a 40 dollar worth couch watching replays of the Ellen DeGeneres show while stuffing your face with chocolate. And I've calculated that you're a complete fatty by then. Most definitely, chocolate is unhealthy."

"But it tastes good," she said as she sticks her tongue out at him with chocolate stained teeth. "And isn't modeling Elsa's excuse for me to keep myself fit? So all's good, as long as Elsa's in charge."

"But clearly," he says as he clicks the TV on. "You're violating her rules. Such as, strictly: No chocolate. And what are you doing?"

"Eating chocolate," she says in a rather happy tone head turning to the TV, then glancing at the shelves once more. "But really, that's an impressive display of awards you got there. Hard to believe you got all of it in just secondary education or less."

He flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, kinda blows me away, too but it really isn't that much," he said, eyes fixed on the TV some show about two detectives trying to catch a criminal.

"Tell me," she said as her head turned towards him, he does the same. "What's up with ice?"

He stills, silent for a moment before shrugging.

"I-I don't know. I guess that it's just that… ice is my life. I remember just waking up one day to the sight of snow outside the window, if I remember correctly it's the first thing I remember in recollecting my memories when I was a kid," he said turning his head back to the TV, the ginger silent, listening intently. "I was molded by it, raised with it, you probably think I'd be sick of it because all the time I just saw it, held it as far as I could remember but I don't. I got to say—it's all I've got."

Anna shifts her weight on the couch, elbow on the backrest of the couch as she cups her cheeks full, watching him steadily. What amazed Kristoff was that for once—Anna was quiet. A very rare occasion.

"It's what my old man left me, the memory, his teachings, all molded into ice. Even when I got in middle school and high school—huh. I remember entering an ice sculpting contest, really bizarre at the countryside but fun. I saw a really amazing ice sculpture of a reindeer—so precise and molded delicately. Every inch so carved almost perfect. Perfect actually. A real masterpiece. And I shit you not, this is gonna sound unmanly but I almost cried. Literally," he said as he laughed lightly at the thought. "Guess you think I'm a wacko now, huh?"

"It's okay," she said, the corners of her thin lips now curving. "I always knew you were bonkers, but that's what makes you interesting to be with."

He arches a brow, breaking his gaze off the TV. "So I'm the interesting one here, huh?"

"Continue with your icy story, go ahead. I won't judge," she said in a hushed tone, giggling.

"So, then you know, Middle School," he continues as he was told. "Tension in being the new kid and everything, I mindlessly entered the hockey team. Our coach was the worst, he turned my middle school into living _hell_. Just thinking about our training sessions sends shivers run up and down my spine," he said, shrugging at the thought.

Kristoff looked up, seeing Anna's wide round eyes staring him down eagerly. So he continued.

"I don't know where I'm heading," he admits looking up the ceiling. "But I know it's somewhere ice related. Maybe."

"Is that why you own a coffee shop that only sells ice?"

"Maybe. I don't know, I just built the place up by instinct," Kristoff realized he was talking far more than he usually did. It was Anna usually blabbering, leaving him nodding, laughing, and making grunts and some responses. But only half way through did he realized that he was taking her deep into her past, who he was, what he is. "Just saw the for sale sign at the door, with some savings from the ice business back then I got to buy it, miraculously."

His story wasn't complete, a complete haze. He had left out important parts—stories untold. Though he had revealed to her many, there was more to it—and he knew. Holes in his backstory needed to be filled with some unwanted memories, something he was unsure if he should say or not. The thought of it made him clutch at his knee.

"…but it's your dream, right?" her tentative voice breaks the silence. He looks back at her, the air in the room not tensed, but appeased. As if everything for some reason, was okay. Not alarming. "Then go. Go after it, Kristoff. Even if you're not sure of what you're looking for yet, I'm sure you'll find it. With ice, that is."

Only then had he realized. The fact that she was sitting beside him had put him in peace, somewhat, the storm—blizzard swirling inside had been calmed. With a simple smile from the ginger beside him, he knew he was safe. Secured. All his secrets, now hers. But not all to be exact.

"Yeah, I guess it is. But what makes me really glad is that you actually care about all of this, sorry if it's kinda dull, or weird that I find ice really fun, er, like it it's just that—"

They both jerk at the harsh buzz of Kristoff's phone.

"Sorry, let me get that," he said as he got the phone against his ear. "Hello? Yeah, Bjorgman here. –Woah? Now? The Duke? Really. I'm flattered to play hockey again but—" he turns his head to find Anna listening intently at the conversation. "Look, Aster, I'm flattered but I just got a lot going now and—"

"Accept it!" Anna chirped from her seat.

"What?"

"I said, accept it doofus!"

He blinked at her as he cupped the phone in his hand.

"Anna, I'm busy. I can't accept the job you know how I got the coffee shop running, Sven, the U, finals are coming—"

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," she said as she looked up into the ceiling, as if trying to reminisce a lost memory. "If I remember correctly… that's what my father used to tell me back then."

Kristoff was silent before looking back at Anna.

"Will you watch me play?"

"Of course I will."

"Then I'm in."

* * *

Anna snored against Kristoff's shoulder, groggily rubbing her cheeks against him as he swore she was drooling all over him at the moment. He glances out the window, seeing streetlamps light up to the dark as the sun had already disappeared just about an hour or so. He knew Elsa would be flustered right now to the thought of wondering as to what had happened to Anna, and he knew that if Elsa figured out that Anna had come to his apartment, she would skin him alive.

He sighs. Unable to move knowing that even the faintest touch and stir could wake the sensitive girl against him. She was sprawled on the couch, head resting on his shoulder as he was firm and determined not to wake her up. He strained his neck to look down at her, her eyes shut lightly into a close as her chest heaved slowly in contentment.

He smiles to himself as he watched her sleep, distracting himself from the TV as the entire room had been enveloped in the dark having only the TV's colors flashing as the visible light source in the room.

She fell asleep about an hour ago, after watching a horror movie and nearly having a heart attack when the ghost lunged into the camera making Anna scream at the top of her lungs, Kristoff feared that she'd wake the whole neighborhood. They continued to watch other movies, but too bad Anna's attention span lasted for only a few hours as she fell asleep against him.

Kristoff smirked as he found the fact that it was oddly fun watching Anna tug at his arms awhile ago, biting her lower lip as she tried to hold off an oncoming scream as she knew a jump scare was about to happen in the film. And how she forced her eyes open as it twitched when the ghost smiled eerily into the camera. She was shaking that time, not because of the chill air that bellowed from the window, but he swore it was because of the goosebumps that surfaced her skin the moment the ghost began dragging the girl away into the darkness.

And Kristoff remembers the moment when he had to use the bathroom earlier, he stood as he excused himself but the moment he does, she grabs hold of his thick wrist with her trembling fingers.

"Stay." She said in a sincere voice. Kristoff couldn't hold back or say no, just the sight of her looking with big teal eyes and pouting lips made it hard for him to deny her request. Heck, it was hard enough that she was making him stay next to her.

Kristoff blushes to the memory of it as he watched Anna in her sleep, now completely in peace. He couldn't help but graze his hand across her face, making her shiver to his foreign touch. He immediately tenses as he withdraws his hand, but relaxes to the realization that she was till deep in her sleep.

He could smell her hair, a strong aroma of flowers and something very feminine. She was far more interesting to watch than the news, his lips inching into a smile as he does.

His phone buzzes, startling him.

Anna groans as she nuzzles her face against his shoulder, still completely asleep. He sighs in relief.

Kristoff turns back and forth in search for his phone. He swore he heard it just nearby it couldn't be far—

He stops his search to see his phone casually sprawled on the small table next to the couch. It was quite out of his reach, which meant he had to stretch to get it. He looks down at Anna, wondering if it would awake her if he moved even in the slightest advances. He shrugs to himself.

He reaches out for his phone, one arm for support against the couch as the other stretched out. And the moment he grabs hold of his phone, he triumphantly cheers that he didn't wake the sleeping girl on his—arms?!

Kristoff blushes to the realization that Anna was now sprawled over his chest. He figured that when he reached out for his phone, the unsettled girl must've followed unknown to her.

His chest heaved at the sudden imposition, her small hands pressed against him as her mouth was slightly parted, taking in and releasing relaxed breaths.

"Great," he rubbed the back of his neck as one arm carried his weight to watch the sleeping girl over his chest. Kristoff was thankful for one thing, is that Anna was asleep and that she'd never know anything about this (unless she wakes now) and that no one else was here to see his face burn in the darkness because he's _never_ been in such a situation before, especially with the girl he _liked_.

He shook his head to the thought as he then distracts himself with his phone.

Kristoff's entire body froze to the realization of who just texted.

_Elsa Arendelle:_

_Kristoff, where's Anna? Did she go home already? Is she safe?_

He fell back on the pillows of couch, the both of them now laying back. He let out a loud, uneasy sigh before glancing back at the girl against him.

He takes one last look of this Anna, this peaceful and quiet Anna he knew he would miss. Anna's hair was messier now than before, strawberry blonde hair sticking out from her braids. Softened features, lips curved into what seemed like a contented smile. She must be dreaming, and Kristoff wished she was dreaming of something nice even after the morbid horror film they've just watched. Hands on his chest, breath slow and steady against his. He tries to drink in all her beauty, not knowing if he would see her as she is now in another time. He wish he would, he wish he could, he wish she would stay over his apartment more often, he wish she didn't have to go, he wish they'd share more snorts and laughs when they watched comedy films, he wish she'd tug at his arm whenever she's scared, he wish she'd ask him to simply stay and make him feel, _wanted. _

That was all he ever wanted. She was all he ever wanted, or so he denies.

He smiles, before grazing a hand over her petite body.

"Rise and shine, feisty pants."

* * *

**to those who've read my previous kristanna fic, im sorry if the ending of this chap is the same ;-; though i did edit some of it... i promise to do better in the next chapter!**

**please review guys i wanna know what you think about this chapter~ reviews fuel me with inspiration to write even more ;w; more reviews=more chapters**

**maybe i'll update by monday? heh till next time bros! *fist bumps you* **


End file.
